Hermione's Holiday Kiss
by nomadic-moon
Summary: just as the title says! a short story, i might add more! HP/HG
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own HP

Hermione's Holiday Kiss

It was Christmas Eve; I was studying for potions in the Gryffindor common room. People were down at the dining hall, so it was rather quiet. Not many people stayed for the holidays, Ron and Ginny were staying and so were Harry and Luna. Ron was most likely at the dinner table still, Luna had wandered off and god knows what Harry is doing with Ginny. I have never been so jealous in my life, Harry and Ginny stared dating three months ago, and my heartbreaks every time he talks about her or stares lovingly at her. But I can't blame her, she's beautiful and I guess I should have worn the pink top mother got me more, or the gold eye shadow I got for my birthday. I should have been more like Ginny, and not the nerdy best friend who can't hold her tongue.

I herd someone open the portrait, so I grabbed my quill again. "Hermione? What are you doing here still, its Christmas Eve!" a all-too familiar voice entered my silence. I turned around to see Harry, his eyes were red and watery, and his voice was cracking, though he tried to hide it

I straightened up a little, "Oh, hi Harry, I was just getting some studying done. What's wrong? You look upset." I noticed his eyes, and although he may not love me, I will always be his best friend.

He sighed raggedly, and ran a hand through his raven hair. He plopped down on the sofa, right next to me. "G-Ginny told me there was someone else, and she was choosing him." He shakily said, avoiding my gaze.

A hand came across my mouth. I have never been so-so _angry_ at Ginny before! How could she do this to the most fragile soul ever! He is so kind, and gentle. "Harry! I am so sorry!" I pulled him into a hug, and it felt nice to wrap my arms around him.

He sniffled a little into my neck, "It's all my fault anyways. I didn't do enough for her; I should have bought her the ruby ring instead of the emerald. I probably did everything wrong, I didn't even deserve her. I am a horrible person _and_ I lost my girlfriend" He stifled a sob; I could tell he wanted to weep by the squeakiness of his voice.

That was the last straw. I made him look at me; I put my hands on his face, and made green meet brown. "Harry James Potter, don't you dare think that for one second. She didn't deserve you. She is the one who broke your heart, who gave up the one person who will tolerate her" he chuckled a little at that. Will he ever know how much it makes me melt? Even if it is over the heartless girl I once called a friend.

He smiled a little and I pulled my hands off of my face. "Thanks Hermione. I needed that I'm going to get some sleep. But maybe I just wasn't ment for love, no one seems willing to love me" He sighed sadly and was about to go to bed.

I don't know why, but a serge of bravery shot through me. "Wait, Harry!" I called.

He turned in his step, "Yeah Hermione?" he took a half step towards me.

I was about to say never mind when a voice called in my head, _'do it now! You have him where you want him!"_ it said. "Uh- I know someone who wants to love you. She has for a long while actually." I blushed and hoped he got my hint.

He looked surprised. "Who?" he asked, looking confused.

I laughed a little, I walked up to him, and did the most insane thing a bookworm could do. I kissed him. I cant even explain the feeling I had when his soft mouth kissed back, his hand going into my hair, fireworks would be a downplay. I pulled out of the kiss, my hands around his neck.

My lips were barley off his, I could still taste him. "Me" I whispered before he kissed me again. Did I mention, that was my first kiss?

**Hope you liked it! Read&Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like this one!**

Hermione laughed as Harry made her get on the old wooden swing, tied to the willow in the burrows backyard. "Harry, stop it this instant!" she shrieked, as he pushed her slightly back, their feet crunching the snow.

Harry sighed happily and just pushed harder on the old ropes. He couldn't help but stare as the setting sun reflected on her hair, the cold turning her cheeks slightly red. "Hermione, you need to let loose! Were on Christmas break, and when is the next time you'll be sixteen?" he asked.

She smiled, "I know, I know I have to let loose" she laughed the melody that haunted his dreams.

"Okay then say when" he added, planning on what to do next.

Hermione scrunched her face in confusion, "say when whaaaaaaa! Harry!" Hermione screamed as Harry pushed her hard, sending her high, almost touching the tree's hanging leaves.

"You even said you needed to loosen up!" Harry smiled at the girl he oh-so-secretly loved. He loved her since his first year, the first time he saw that bushy brown hair, and he knew what he felt.

Hermione sighed and felt slightly content as cold air hit her face, winter was her favorite holiday. "You know, you have no sweater on, your going to get sick." Hermione warned.

Harry smiled. "I know, but I left it at the burrow" he shoved his hands in his jean pockets and stopped pushing her, not really noticing the coldness of the air.

Hermione rolled her eyes, getting off the swing. "That's nonsense, here, I have two on." She pulled off her honorary Weasley sweatshirt, with an H of course, and handed it to him.

Harry shook his head, "I wont take your sweater, I'm fine" he said, although he could start to feel the cold snip at him

Hermione's eyebrows furred. She pulled the sweater over his arms, and blushed at their face proximity. "There" she didn't move her face though.

"You always know when I lie" he leaned his closer to her face, feeling braver course through his blood.

"Always" she whispered before his lips brushed hers. It was the most intense feeling she had ever had, even though it was innocent. Harry's mind went blank with happiness, although he felt a candle light in his chest. That candle had been blown out by so, so many things: his parents, Cho Chang, the death of his godfather. And she lit it again.

**I know this Is short, but I thought it was cute! Until next time! Read and Review!**


End file.
